SHAWN The Sheep ? !
by Mori Kousuke18
Summary: Shawn, yang salah mengira antara 'dirinya & Shaun The Sheep ' ? .maaf kalau humornya garinf


**SHAWN The Sheep ?**

**By : Suzuno Kazami (Niichii)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Humor**

**© Level -5 **

**Main Chara : **

**Shawn Frost = Orang salah pendengaran**

**Camelia Tragis (?) #Baca: Travis# = Pacarnya Shawn**

**Mark Evans = OLN (Orang Numpang Lewat)**

**Axel Blaze = OLN (Orang Numpang Lewat)**

**Jude Sharp = ONL (Orang Numpang Lewat)**

**Nathan Swift = ONL (Orang Numpang Lewat)**

**Celia Hills = Temen Gosipnya Camelia**

**Silvia Woods = Temen gosipnya Camelia**

**DSB *Dan Saia Bingung * (plaked)**

**DONT LIKE , DONT READ !**

**Cerita pun dimulai**

Suatu hari di SMP Raimon di ruang makan para pemain Inazuma Japan:

"Mark! Sekarang lagi marak maraknya acara 'itu' kan!"Seru Nathan pada kapten sekaligus Goalkeeper kebanggaan tim Inazuma Japan itu yang lagi asik asik nya makan.

"Acara ? acara TV ! o iya 'itu' lagi marak marak nya"Balas Mark singkat + padat + tapi tidak jelas #plaplak# (Bek Tu Stori)

"Acara apa sih ? , nimbrung dong!"Kata Axel yang tiba tiba datang bersama Jude

"Ituloh Saun te sip "Kata Mark yang emang nilai Bahasa Inggrisnya dibawah nol (?)

"Huss , yang bener tuh Shaun The Sheep!"Kata Nathan membetulkan

"Iye iye sorry deh, lu semua kan tau nilai Inggris gue berapa!"Kata Mark santai

Yang lain hanya saling memandang , lalu tidak menghiraukan ocehan gaje kapten mereka itu

Ok, kembali ke topik pembicaraan , yak Shaun The Sheep.

"Oh , Shaunh The Sheep , Shawn udah tau belum ?" Tanya Jude

"Stt...jangan sampe deh ! ntar dia sewot lagi"Kata Mark

"Ok ok gue gak akan ngasih tau dia ,,coz (?) gue juga males ngasih tau anak anak"Kata Jude yang entah sejak kapan jadi ngomong gaul begitu

Dan ke empat anak gaje bin sarap itu pun berpisah dengan gaje nya ,yakni dengan sebuah lagu dari Boysband ''XO-IX'' (?)

Jude : Babi babi cukuplah sudah

Nathan : Antara aku dengan kandangmu...

Axel : Karena aku tak mungkin bisa membuat dirimu kembali

Mark : Jadi kambing lagi!

Dan mereka pun bubar =='' oh sungguh gaje nya mereka #abaikan#

(Bek Tu Stori)

"Shawn , katanya hari ini anak anak ngajakin ngumpul , lu mau ikut gak?"Tanya Willy

"Em , mau apa?"Tanya Shawn agak heran , memang tak biasanya teman temannya ngajak ngumpul ngumpul apalagi santai disaat tim mereka harus bekerja keras.

"Gak tau katanya mau nonton film"Jawab Willy singkat + padat + jelas = kinclong (?) #dengan effect SunLight# *plak*

"Aneh kamu bilang gak tau , tapi tau mereka mau ngapain"Kata Shawn cengo

"Kan kapten yang bilang"Kata Willy lagi

"Gak usah bilang gak tau dong!"Kata Shawn sedikitnya es cendol #plaked# maksudnya esomi #gampared# eh salah maksudnya Emiso #KATSUDUARRR!# ok ok yang benar adalah Emosi ^^''

"Will ! Shawn ! ayo makan nanti keburu abis lho!"Teriak Silvia

"Cangcimen mbak (?)"Sahut Willy singkat #plak#

"Asshsghsjsmk"Dan Willy tidak menghiraukan Shawn yang sedari tadi sudah mengeluarkan bahasa 'Alien' nya.

**SORENYA**

"Tau gak sih jeng! Katanya di taman bencong ada setannya cin"Kata Silvia

"Masa sih , kayak gimana?"Tanya Camelia

"Setannya **DAIBEN **(?) gitu un"Sambung Celia

"Daiben ? Daiben kan lagunya Hatsune Miku"Kata Camelia sweat drop

"Ishh beda lagi un , ini **DAIBEN **artinya **D**OSA **I**NGETAN **B**ENCONG **N**GAMEN "Jelas Celia

"Be-berarti setannya lekong dong?"Tanya Camelia

"Iya tepatnya pas banci banci itu masih hidup mereka sering ngamen gitu cin!"Jelas Silvia

"Terus mereka mati kenapa?"Tanya Camelia lagi

"Katanya sih un , mereka itu frustasi gara gara taman bencong pada digusur , makannya mereka makan Mie ayam rasa Perkamen di warungnya bang Ucup (?) "Jelas Celia

"Ih serem ya ..."Kata Camelia sambil merinding disko

"Camelia ! dipanggil Shawn tuh!"Kata Nathan yang kebetulan lewat situ

"Iya iya"Camelia pun pergi menemui Shawn

**DI RUANG CLUB**

_He's Shaun the sheep – (He's Shaun the sheep)_  
_He's Shaun the sheep – (He's Shaun the sheep)_

_He even mucks about with those who cannot bleat – (Cannot bleat)_

_Keep it in mind_  
_He's one of a kind_

_Oh….._

_Life's a treat with Shaun the Sheep_

_He's Shaun the sheep- (He's Shaun the sheep)_  
_He's Shaun the sheep- (He's Shaun the sheep)_

_He doesn't miss a trick or ever lose a beat – (Lose a beat)_

_Perhaps one day_  
_You'll find a way_

_To…_

_Come and meet with Shaun the sheep_

_Oh…_

_Come and bleat with Shaun the Sheep_

Terdengar nyanyian nista dari TV ruang club :

Part 1 #

Shaun lagi jalan jalan deket pangkalan Ojek (?) dan BUAK! DUAKK! BALANGKUB (?) ! JEDUKK! WIUWIUW (?) KATSUUUUU ! DUUAAARRRRRR!

Oh rupanya , dia kecebur got ==''

"Whahahahahaha!"Teraik anggota IJ yang lagi pada nonton .

Part 2 #

Sherly (?) lagi makan rumput dan BUAK!

Dia kena bola futsal (?) .Ternyata si Sherly ini makan rumputnya bukan di peternakan toh ToT . tapi di lapangan Futsal.

Part 3 #

Shaun lagi senam A. (?) dan TUING!

Dia kena busur panahnya Bitzer dan mental ke Tong Sampah terdekat

"Embehehehehehe" Hanya itu respon yang diberikan Shaun

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA! , Shaun emang kocak!"Komentar Nathan

Sementara diluar, shawn lagi mau ikutan nonton TV , bosen katanya, tapi...

"Whahaha , Shaun bego banget sih! Kayaknya nilai nya lebih parah dari gua!

"Iya! Udah peot , pendek (?) , nyolot lagi ! mana buluk!"

"Gimana kalau dia jadi anggota Inazuma Japan ya?"

"Whahaha Shaun emang bego banget!"

Dan sebuah aura hitam menyelimuti Shawn , namun ia tetap menahan amarahnya dan akhirnya dia gak jadi ikut nonton "Terlanjur sakit hati'' . Dan malah menemui Camelia.

"Kamu kenapa say?"Tanya Camelia bingung , gimana engga coba wong mukanya Shawn kusut banget –w-

"Huh sebel nih ! masa temen temen ngomongin aku"Jelas Shawn sambil manyun

"Ngomongin gimana say?"Tanya Camelia lagi

"Itu , katanya aku begok ! pendek ! , buluk , dan gak pantes jadi pemain Inazuma Japan !"Jelas Shawn

UAPHAAA! Sialan mereka!" Dan dengan itu Camelia langsung keruang club dan mendoobrak pintu ruang club dengan membuta.

BRAAAK! DUAAAR!

"Loh , Camie ada apa?"Tanya Mark heran + cengo 10000000% (?)

"A****G ! B**I ! SHIT YOU MAN (?) BASTARD ! ASSHOLE ! DEAD YOU! GUUOOBBLLOOGG!"Teriak Camelia yang membuat semuanya cengoo

"Emm,, ada apa sih Camelia?"Tanya Jude tak mengerti

"Udah ngaku ajah! Kalian pada ngomongin pacar gu kan!"Teraik Camelia

"Pacar ? Shawn maksudnya, engga kok"Elak Mark

"Alah udah ngaku aja ! kalian ngatain yayang Shawn begok , pendek , buluk , dan gak pantes jadi pemain Inazuma Japan kan!"Kata Camelia lontong #plak# lantang

"Shawn , oh dia salah tuh ! kita ini tadi lagi pada nonton Shaun The Sheep"Jelas Xavier tenang

"Ja – jadi bukan buat yayank Shawn ?"Tanya Camelia

"Bukanlah ! , dia itu ganteng!"Kata Axel

"Iya 'Gangguan Telinga' "Tambah Nathan

"AYANK!"Teriak Camelia dan langsung menemui Shawn

"Apa Camelia Ayank?"Tanya Shawn polos

"Apa apa! Kamu itu salah dengar tauk! Tadi itu temen temenmu lagi pada nonton Shaun The Sheep!"Jelas Camelia

"Oh, saia salah denger ternyata"Kata Shawn sambil garuk garuk rambutnya yang ketombean

"Udah ah! Hari ini aku gak mau ketemu kamu! Percuma punya pacar imut , tapi telmi ! otaknya beku sih , jadi susah connect nya error lagi error lagi! Sehari connect nya cepet besoknya nge hang ckck udah aku gak maau ketemu kamu hari ini! Kalo kamu nemuin aku hari ini , LOE , GUE ,END!"Jelas Camelia lalu segera pergi

"Makannya kuping tuh dikorek dong!"Nasehat Axel

"Iya iya , awas aja tuh sama MNCTV bakalan gue bekuin ! masa ada domba namanya mirip gue!"Kata Shawn kesal

"Udahlah mendingan korekin tuh kupingmu!"Suruh Mark

"Iya iya , Gara gara Shaun The Sheep nih"Kata Shawn manyun

"Shawn Shawn"Komentar teman temannya .

**-THE END-**

**Niichii : Halo lagi Minna-san #plaked# masih setia bersama saia Niichii (?).Yap di Fict InaIre satu ini saia benar2 merubah sifat sifat Chara 180 kalau humornya garing ^^''.Saia hanya seorang newbie . Yosh segini dulu bacot (?) nya #plak# .Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.**

**Mind To Reviews ?**


End file.
